Una familia más
by dreamingfastx
Summary: -One Shot. Con una bebe en casa la relación de Ron y Hermione sigue igual ¿O no? {Posible continuación de 'Tú y yo', no es necesario leerlo}


Ron cerró con fuerza la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley y puso los hechizos que George le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo atrás, ninguno de los dos quería que hubiera un robo, aunque ahora que el mundo mágico ya no estaba en peligro de quien-ustedes-saben, no había peligro con nada.

Sujetó con fuerza la bolsa llena de juguetes para la pequeña Rose Weasley y cerró los ojos, imagino su cómoda sala de estar, y unos minutos después ya estaba de pie en la alfombra que Hermione había elegido hace un par de años, Tomó aire y dijo las palabras que eran su razón de existir desde hace unos años:

-¡Mi amor! Ya estoy aquí….

-¡Estoy en la cocina, cariño! –Como si su esposa le hubiera lanzado un imperio sus pies se dirigieron directo hacia donde su voz había sonado, allí Hermione con un hermoso vestido color crema y el delantal revolvía algo en la sartén mientras no despegaba los ojos del corral donde una pequeña pelirroja jugaba, en el instante en que Ron apareció por la puerta ella soltó la cuchara y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡También me alegra verte! –Le dio un beso algo rápido para volver a lo que estaba haciendo, Ron por lo contrario se dirigió a su hija, quien lanzaba balbuceos de emoción al ver a su padre, la levanto y la estrecho contra sí.

¡Nadie nunca entendería el amor que le tenía a la pequeña de ojos almendrados! Rose era la adoración de su padre y con tan solo 6 meses, la niña estaba al tanto de eso, con tan solo lanzar un pequeño gemido por la noche entre sueños su padre llegaba volando a revisar si todo está bien.

Aunque Ron no lo había notado, Hermione miraba enternecida la escena, pero la cena ya esta lista.

-Ron, cariño. Alista la mesa. –Aún con la niña en brazos Ron sacó su varita mágica y los platos, cubiertos y copas salieron volando hacia el comedor de la familia Weasley.

Un poco más entrada la noche, Rose ya estaba durmiendo en su cuna, pero saber eso no era suficiente ni para Ron ni para Hermione, ambos habían decidido comprar un aparato muggle que les aseguraba que la niña estaba fuera de peligro.

Hermione estaba acostada en el sofá con las piernas sobre el regazo de su esposo, ella revisaba unos documentos sobre una nueva especie de dragón que se había registrado en el oriente de Irlanda y Ron solo leía el nuevo ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso._

-Hermione…

-Mhmm…

-Me pesan tus piernas –se quejo él y dejo la revista a un lado.

-No seas flojo. –Dijo ella sin apartar el trozo de pergamino de su cara.

-Hermione… ponme atención.

La castaña dejó su importante trabajo a un lado y se volteo a su marido. -¿Si?

-No quiero tener un solo hijo –Ron se cruzó de brazos.

-Oh, no. No vamos a tener un solo hijo. –Hermione le dio la razón sin poner problemas, o eso creía Ron – Pero dame tiempo.

-Mione… -se quejo él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Ronald Weasley! –Se levanto y salió hecha una furia hacia el segundo piso de la casa, Ron se arrastro tras ella.

-Hermione ¿Te enojaste? -Le pregunto persiguiéndola.

-¿Tu qué crees? –Hermione daba zancadas ya que ese juego de perseguirse en las escaleras ya lo habían jugado y Ron siempre ganaba, pero esta vez no. Ron la tomo del brazo… bueno, al parecer ya gano.

-Creo que te enojas por nada. –Ella bufó y con un rápido movimiento Ron empujo a su mujer contra la pared.

-Tú no fuiste quien tuvo que sufrir por nueve meses, Weasley. –La chica (o mejor mujer) escupió las palabras que pensó que herirían a su marido, pero este por lo contrario sonrío. -¿Y ahora porque sonríes?

-Amo cuando te enojas –Trato de besarla pero Hermione corrió la cara olímpicamente. –Hermione…

Ella rodo los ojos. –Y tienes el descaro de decirme que me enojas apropósito.

-¡Lo lamento! Pero no lo puedo evitar, te vez adorable. –Se acerco y la beso, como un hechizo el beso hizo a que a Hermione se le olvidara por que se había enojado con su marido, y gastando neuronas ¿Cómo podía un ser humano odiar durante una milésima de segundo a un pelirrojo tan encantador como su propio marido? Ninguna mujer se le resistiría, y el pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre, estaban ocupados amándose, pero Rose no tenía una mala intención cuando empezó a llorar y como era de esperar Ron y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente.

-Yo iré. –Hermione se había ofrecido no solo por que se preocupaba por el estado de su bebe, si no porque aún años después, se le seguían poniendo las mejillas coloradas después de un rato de besuqueos con Ron. –Cálmate, Rosie… - Movía a la pequeña pelirroja (con los ojos idénticos a los de Ron) de un lado a otro, pero no era tan complicado, ya que la niña con tan solo sentir los brazos de su madre empezaba a calmarse.

-Hermione…

-¿Si? –se giro bruscamente hacia su esposo, tanto que Rose empezó a llorar más fuerte. -¡Oh! Lo lamento, Rose.

-Lo lamento, amor… yo no quise ofenderte allá abajo… yo solo… -Ron no encontraba las palabras para expresarse ¡Es que Hermione era tan complicada! Nunca sabes cómo podrá reaccionar a lo que sea que le digas.

-Ron, yo lo lamento, no quise hacer semejante alboroto. –le regalo una cálida sonrisa y Ron suspiró con alivio, se acercó y aún con Rose presente, beso a su esposa.

-Pero… vamos a tener más hijos ¿cierto? –Preguntó enseguida se separaron y Hermione solo pudo soltar una carcajada.

-Sí, cariño. Tendremos más bebes.


End file.
